Surprise attack on Equis
The Surprise attack of Equis was a conflict between UETC and Firecrest. Firecrest launched a surprise invasion throughout the planet. Masterminded by Admiral Angelica Frost, UETC were caught unprepared for the invasion. The invasion was clear and plotted after the establishment of the World Headquarters. Using the supercomputers to hack the ACS Modules to cloak the invading fleet. '''Result: '''Decisive UETC/TC Victory. Half of Firecrest's Second Fleet Destroyed. Loss of Battlestar Warden. Background After the establishment of the UETC-Firecrest Alliance World Headquarters, Colonial Wars were halted. As Firecrest Colonies were about to face Insurrection with an alliance of an equal faction. One of the technicians hacked a supercomputer terminal and established links between UETC's advanced ACS Module. Using cloak strategy, the technician passed key codes to nearby officers and later passed it to Angelica Frost. Battle The Invasion started as Heavy Amphibious HOAVs swarmed the docks of Manehattan and slipspace jumps of Cruisers and Carriers caught both UETC and Equis Forces in surprise. The HOAVs destroyed nearby destroyers as Firecrest vessels would engage Starships on the skies. Though, the invasion force suffered heavy casualties in the unprepared yet hardened UETC forces. The city of Manehattan was finally under Firecrest Control in Sixteen Hours. Fillydelphia followed 2 hours after the capture of the city. Other nations in Equis were already overwhelmed by the brute force of Firecrest. Sparing civilians in exchange for resource extraction or recruited to the military. Many have recruited in the military, though some did in order to cripple and spy in Firecrest's Military Operations. This was one of the disadvantages of the invading forces. Following after the Eastern Seaboard was conquered, Firecrest sent in at least 3 Armored Battalions to Ponyville and Canterlot. Unaware that both cities were heavily protected, one of the battalions were crippled but were able to break through the outer defenses of UETC. The Second Battalion followed after, but were pinned down and later destroyed by infantry. The Third Battalion paved way and destroyed anti-tank infantry and vehicles in the area. However, upon arriving close to the Town Hall. The Third Battalion met its end, as the Town Hall's powerful defenses turned every of the tanks nearby into scrap metal. The HOAVs were sent in to destroy the Town Hall, using Sonic Cannons to destroy the shields and cripple the Town Hall with it's missiles. This attack proven to be ineffective, even if the shields were down. The Town Hall was able to destroy the HOAVs. Same for Canterlot, as both cities repelled the invading Firecrest Forces. Forcing the invasion force to give up it's operations to conquer Central Equestria. Aftermath Even for the victory goes for UETC and TC, many were killed. Civilian casualties were higher than military casualties. TC launched it's starships to the Firecrest Colonies in retaliation of the deaths of innocent lives. At least four Firecrest Colonies were attacked by strategic bombers. Including two Starpony hubs. Massing up to 150 Million killed. GDI destroyed and defended the other colonies from TC forces. Which two weeks later, a peace treaty was signed.